


一个小问题

by springjenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 纽特知道自己有一个小问题，不过他想着只要忒修斯不知道，那么这就不是一件大事，他可以想办法慢慢解决它......但纽特不知道的是，其实忒修斯也有一个小问题。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 28





	一个小问题

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO世界观，忒A纽O/preslash

“分化，通常被认为是青春期的起点，它意味着生殖器官发育成熟。但对大部分人来说，性觉醒则在分化之前——几年或几个月不等，经常有人会把性觉醒与分化混为一谈，但实际上——已经分化好的同学或许感触更深——哪个性器官先觉醒并不必然意味着你会分化成哪个性别。……别傻笑了好吗？这个知识点很重要。真希望你们考试的时候也能笑得出来……”

自从进入四年级后，霍格沃茨的小巫师们发现自己的课表上都多了一节“性别与性启蒙”的必修课。他们在北塔楼的橡木教室里学习每个人都要经历的知识，但是听讲的时候忍不住嘻嘻笑笑，挤眉弄眼。

就在温特森教授——一位严肃的女beta——讲到ABO的第二性征时，一个迟到的赫奇帕奇从后门溜了进来。

这个男孩满脸雀斑，姜红色的卷发里缠着几根小树杈，他的袍子上沾满了泥巴，看起来就像刚从哪个地洞里钻出来。他探头探脑地在后门张望了一阵，趁老师不注意时弓着腰潜进了教室。可就在他马上就要到自己座位时，一只不知道从哪儿伸出的脚狠狠地绊了他一下。

“纽特。”温特森夫人恼火地转过身来，“赫奇帕奇扣五分。以后注意时间好吗，小斯卡曼德先生？”

“唔……”那个倒霉蛋正从地上费力地爬起来。同学们哄笑着，伸长了脖子看笑话。

“笑话”的耳根变红了。他发现自己的课本摔到了两个座位以外，一些动物画片从里面滑了出来。纽特飞快地瞥了眼老师，然后低下头小声嘟囔道，“抱歉教授，下次不会了。”

温特森夫人点点头，表示不再追究。她又开始讲起被打断前的部分，“……身体上的变化通常会引起心态上的变化。相信在座的各位都有这样的时刻。‘我是不是出了什么问题’？ ‘我那里突然变大，是不是得病了？’……”两个拉文克劳的女孩又傻笑起来，后排的几个男孩则一个劲地清着嗓子，好像忽然得了重感冒。

纽特在座位上不安地扭动了一下。他的课本不见了。

少年环顾了一会儿，前排的一个格兰芬多冲他回头坏笑了一下，然后把他的课本扔给了另一个邻座的男孩。纽特抿紧了嘴唇。同时他发现自己的动物画片被几个女孩传阅着，她们用羽毛笔在上面涂抹着什么。

别慌张。纽特默默对自己说。当温特森夫人再一次转过身时，他飞快地在桌下挥了一下魔杖。他的书和卡片就像磁铁一样从教室四处飞回他的手中。他在和嗅嗅斗智斗勇的时候学会了无声咒和飞来咒。现在他把这些瞪着他的同学也想象成几只格外讨厌的“嗅嗅”。

下课铃一响，纽特就飞速离开了教室——在任何人能堵到他之前。但是尽管如此，那些羞辱的话还是不依不饶地黏着他。走廊上的几个同学冲着他落荒而逃的背影大声嘲笑，另几个人则忙着给自己的伙伴介绍这个满身泥巴、一股怪味的赫奇帕奇：

“这就是那个斯卡伍德（sca-wooden）。呆子、怪胎。一块木头。那个还不如beta的Omega。”

回到寝室后，少年紧绷的肩膀才终于放松下来。他把那本《性别与性启蒙：ABO的魔法之旅》封面朝下扣在桌上。纽特讨厌这节课。但比起同学的嘲讽，纽特更害怕的是课程内容本身……这不是说他在回避性。斯卡曼德家的藏书中有不少关于这方面的内容，教科书上也写着性不可耻、欲望也不可耻。但是……如果一个人幻想的对象是自己亲哥哥的话，那就要另当别论了吧？

说到底，纽特讨厌老师上课讲着“大家不要担心，每个人都有相同的小问题”时在自己血液里蹿升的恐惧和焦虑感。当周围的同学在嘻嘻哈哈的玩笑中体会到一种共同的宽慰时，他却比任何时候都更感到孤独。他的“小问题”可绝对不是人人都有的那种。在很久以前，甚至在分化成Omega之前，纽特就意识到这一点了。

————

他到底该怎样才能解决它呢？

————

纽特有心事。

纽特又在发呆......

忒修斯叫了他一声，少年没有听到。

斯卡曼德家的座钟刚过九点，夜风从窗子吹进来。在前厅，最小的那位斯卡曼德正窝在餐桌前的扶手椅里，他的面前摊开着一本讲解龙鳞的书。书页很久没有翻动了，插图里的一只威尔士绿龙正冲着镇书的方糖喷火。纽特机械地搅动着一杯红茶。他看起来闷闷不乐。

“纽特。”忒修斯又叫了他一下。

男孩迷茫地动了动脑袋，他的眼睛看到忒修斯的一刻差点惊跳起来。

“你在想什么，纽特？”忒修斯合拢了手中的《预言家日报》。他的弟弟看起来很反常。纽特的汤匙叮当一声碰到杯壁上，他的耳根瞬间变得通红。

“没什么。我一切都挺好的-很好。真-真的，忒修斯。”

忒修斯从沙发上起身，朝餐桌走过来。他坐进纽特对面的扶手椅里，双臂交叠在桌上，身体微微前倾看着纽特。纽特害怕地缩了一下脖子。

“你知道你干了什么都是可以告诉我的吧？……别担心，我保证这次不生气。”忒修斯在心里叹了一口气。“让我猜猜，你的小动物又把老爸的卷心菜给啃光了？”

纽特笑了一下，他看起来终于不那么紧张了。“不是那个。”男孩小声嘟囔道，然后又低下了头。他的双唇微微蠕动，似乎想要说什么。

而忒修斯继续等待着。

过了好长一阵儿，纽特才再一次开口。“……我可能不会成为一个alpha。”

忒修斯思索了片刻，然后心中了然起来：昨天他陪着快开学的小獾去对角巷买东西，他们在咖啡店外面碰到了一个忒修斯的同事。那个胖胖的傲罗和忒修斯寒暄了几句，顺便打趣了一下纽特：“这小子一定会成为一个和你一样优秀的alpha的！”忒修斯当时好像是附和了对方几句。实际上，当他们走进丽痕书店以后，他就把那场对话抛在脑后了。

但显然那些话还在困扰着他的弟弟。

年长的斯卡曼德晃晃魔杖，胖胖的印花茶壶在半空中弯下腰，给纽特续上一点新茶。“你是在担心分化的事吗？”他仔细组织着措辞，“别对自己这么悲观，纽特。很多人在成为alpha之前也觉得自己不行。”然后傲罗捕捉到了纽特微微蹙起的眉毛，“当然啦，如果你不愿意成为alpha也没什么。Beta和Omega也挺好的。”

纽特低着头，他的手指无意识地刮擦着书页，一点糖粉掉进了书缝里。“但你还是更希望我成为alpha……是么？”他小声问，然后又像小动物一样飞快地抬头看了眼自己的哥哥。之前忒修斯劝过纽特很多次毕业以后也来魔法部，当一个傲罗——而傲罗的潜在要求之一就是alpha的性别。

忒修斯不置可否地望着自己的弟弟：“alpha意味着能获得更多资源，更高的生活标准，拥有更多的选择。虽然这不太公平，但是社会就是这样的，纽特。我希望你能拥有更好的生活。”纽特又低着头不说话了。忒修斯只好补上一句：“但其实……成为一个beta也不错。如果非要我说的话。”

少年终于抬起了眼睛，等着忒修斯继续说下去。“社会对alpha和Omega有很多期待……以及偏见。beta被人忽视，反倒相对拥有更多的自由。”忒修斯有点难堪地清了一下嗓子，“我的意思是，如果你非要抛弃魔法部大家庭而去，嗯，搞那些的话。”

哦……“搞那些”。纽特想要微笑。他的心里暖融融的。他没有注意到自己的手指正反复地蹭着那颗镇书的方糖。“但不管怎么说，不要对分化过分担心。无论你最后是哪种性别都不会妨碍我们继续爱你。”忒修斯安抚地捏了捏自己弟弟的手。

那只插图中的威尔士绿龙不满地消失在画框的边缘：纽特手下的书页被他抓皱了起来。潮红沿着少年的耳根漫上脸颊，纽特克制住自己过于急促的喘息声。年轻的傲罗正从桌子那边绕过来，他俯下身吻了吻纽特的发旋。“别老瞎想，好吗？早点去睡觉吧。”

忒修斯离开前厅很久以后，纽特还呆坐在原处。一点点红茶的叶渣沉在杯底，就像他们在占卜课上学过的那种。他不用看它也知道等待自己的命运是什么。

————

十五岁那年，纽特分化成了一个Omega。

在霍格沃茨，在晚春的禁林旁边，那一瞬间的来临就像一份礼物。

他正陪着一窝刚刚孵化的渡鸦幼崽，一股强烈的眩晕忽然席卷了他。湿润而怪异的感觉顺着他的小腹蔓延，然后沁入了他全身的每一寸皮肤。纽特感到自己的感官一下子明晰了百倍，他不再是看见，而是能够感觉到身边的所有存在——高挺的橡树，笔直的水杉，藤蔓与蛛网投下的阴影，掠过高空的雷鸟和地底嗡鸣的昆虫……一股不同于重力的引力把他拉扯向大地，而周围的事物以它们纤毫毕露的细节烙刻在纽特的感官里，像火焰一样燃烧着他。

下一个瞬间，这一切都褪去了。纽特双腿发软地支撑着树干大喘着气，同时他感到刚才那强烈的感觉的一部分留在了他的身体里。关于林木、藤曼、苔藓的某种气味融化进了他的血液，让他成为了一个新的人。

直到他跌跌撞撞地走到医疗冀、庞弗雷夫人手忙脚乱地找抑制剂的时候，纽特才后知后觉地想起，忒修斯的信息素也是林木的味道。

————

如果有人问纽特对自己的性别是什么感受……那就是——其实并没有什么感受。

纽特一直都知道会有这么一天，自从某天他梦到了忒修斯：不是作为兄长，而是一个男人、一个陌生的alpha——或者让我们说得直接一点吧，自从他察觉到自己爱着忒修斯开始——他的性别就是一桩注定的事了。

那么，他又是怎么爱上忒修斯的呢？

满脸雀斑的少年躺在医疗翼的床上，呆呆地注视着天花板。……他也想不明白。……当他发现的时候，这份爱早就在那儿了。一次早餐时无意的触碰，一个眼神。一个打碎的水晶球。一个春梦。它们是这份感情的证据，但不是原因。

起点到底在哪儿？纽特的手指陷进了枕头……是因为他本身就是一个可悲的人吗？因为他除了动物从没有过朋友，从小到大身边只有自己的哥哥——所以当他进入青春期的时候，“忒修斯”自然而然就在他的心中以另一种形象苏醒了？……或者难道说是忒修斯自身的原因？因为他的哥哥那么优秀、那么招人喜欢。他在霍格沃茨时不也经常收到情书吗……

也许爱上忒修斯·斯卡曼德本是件很正常的事，问题只是在于他恰好是他的哥哥？ 

……但问题—问题就在于他是他的哥哥。

初次经历情热的少年比平日更加敏感，一股熟悉的恐慌感蔓上他的皮肤。别担心。纽特努力地平复着呼吸。忒修斯不会发现的。既然自己以前能把它藏得很好，那么以后也一定可以。

这只是他的一个小问题而已。而他总会想出办法慢慢解决它的。

……他会的吧？

家里的信是在晚餐时来的。斯卡曼德夫人邮来了一本《Omega成长指南》和一大包纽特最爱吃的苹果太妃糖。她在信里半是骄傲半是抱怨地感谢纽特丰富了这个家的“物种多样性”。而另一封信，另一封印着魔法部火漆的信，纽特摸索了半天却没有打开。他把它揣在袍子内侧，和那瓶没喝完的抑制剂放在一起。直到午夜，他才轻手轻脚地爬起来，在空无一人的赫奇帕奇休息室里拆开它的封口。

* * *

纽特，

恭喜你迎来人生新阶段！

母亲下午霸占了我的壁炉一个小时，你不知道她有多开心（我们都很为你感到开心！），念叨着是她的起名起了作用，她二十年前遇到的一个占卜师怎样怎样……特拉弗斯差点儿来我办公室轰人。

听说她给你寄了一本书，你要好好看看。有什么不懂的问题不要害羞，可以去问问沃姆斯姨父，他人很好，会很乐意解答你的疑惑的！感到不舒服的时候一定要去医疗翼，答应我，千万不要在不适的时候四处乱跑，尤其是禁林。少接触动物，随时带好抑制剂。

纽特，我亲爱的弟弟，我得承认我之前确实希望过你能分化成一个alpha或者beta。但这绝不是因为Omega作为一种性别更加“糟糕”，而是因为成为它意味着更多危险。别嫌我啰嗦，小月亮。社会很复杂，人心也是。从今往后你一定要更注意保护好自己。不必在意那些心思狭隘的人的目光，多和身边的朋友们聊一聊，阳光一点，但也要小心那些别有用心的alpha，好吗？

有任何问题请一定给我写信！（没有问题也欢迎） 

永远爱你的忒修斯

爸妈猜测你的信息素是蜂蜜，但我打赌肯定是某种动物的皮毛。

又及

* * *

纽特没有意识到他把这封信读了一遍又一遍……窗外刮着风，午夜空无一人的休息室里只有炉火噼啪作响的声音。他正在微笑……甜蜜地注视着自己兄长熟悉的笔迹。他拆开了一颗太妃糖放进嘴里，双颊像小动物一样鼓起来。忒修斯还是这么关心他。他没有觉得纽特成为一个Omega是件丢人的事，而是“为他感到开心”。他告诫自己要远离别的alpha，他会永远爱自己（纽特又盯了落款一会儿），他甚至询问自己的信息素……潮红再一次泛上少年的脸颊。壁炉的火光在他的绿眼睛里跳跃成小小的火苗。纽特知道自己是在过度解读，但是有什么关系呢，反正现在是梅林也会做好梦的午夜时光，就让他开心地自我欺骗一会儿吧。他又把这封信读了几遍，甚至把那些说教都背了下来（虽然遵不遵守是另一回事），然后才小心翼翼地叠起了信纸。他把它放进一只棕色的老式手提箱。那里面还有一支忒修斯的旧钢笔，一条围巾。一只傲罗的皮手套，一个领带夹。许多封信……寄出的和没寄出的。纽特把这封信也放进箱子的伸缩夹层里，又忍不住翻了翻之前的信笺，他温柔而满足地抱着自己的箱子看了一会儿，就像是一只囤积珍宝的嗅嗅。

而那些也确实是他的珍宝。尽管它们深埋地下的重量时常让他的心感到疼痛。

————

第二天清晨，忒修斯是被一只猫头鹰叫醒的。

年轻的傲罗揉揉眼睛，看了看表：还不到六点钟。他打开自己公寓的窗户，一只霍格沃茨特有的仓谷猫头鹰飞了进来。忒修斯一下子坐起来，嘴唇咧开了。他急不可耐地解下信卷。

那上面只有四个字：

“木头味儿的。N.S.”

忒修斯在意识之前就凑近闻了闻信纸（他一定是还没睡醒）然后他微笑的嘴唇缓慢地摩挲过平坦的纸面（他也把那归因于自己还没有睡醒……）。

————

不知道从什么时候起，忒修斯发现自己出了一点小问题。

几个梦。在不该出现的时候出现的生理反应。易感期往外漫溢的可怕欲望……而它们都与纽特有关。

到底是什么时候开始的呢？忒修斯已经记不清了。他曾经多么希望纽特能分化成alpha或beta，可是当他听到自己的弟弟成为Omega的一瞬，又长长地松了一口气，好像知道会必定如此。

在一些难眠的夜晚，忒修斯怀疑自己的“小问题”正在变得越来越严重。但更多时候，傲罗的自信让他觉得这一切无需萦怀。他自信于自己的自制力，更自信自己对纽特的爱。无论他心里怎么想，也绝对不会真的做出任何伤害到纽特的事，不是吗？纽特不会发现他的问题的……如果自己之前一直能把它处理得很好，那么以后也可以。他会一直保护好、引导好自己的弟弟，直到护送着这只单纯柔软的小獾走向另一个人的怀抱。

……他会的吧？

————

无数次当忒修斯把纽特揽进自己的怀里，两位斯卡曼德先生都担忧自己的心会跳得太响、会大声喊出他们的秘密。无数次当他们闻到对方和自己过于接近的信息素，他们都在淌动的温柔情绪中察觉到某种焦灼。那就像是一枚深土之下的种子。它注定了以后会发芽、会抽枝吐叶，会生长成茂密的森林。飞鸟会在树木交缠连脉的枝叶间穿梭，小动物会在盘结相连的树根下冬眠。

但是此刻……忒修斯轻手轻脚地走过来，从沉睡的少年手中收起摊开的画册和羽毛笔。在潮湿而温暖的黑暗里，那小小的种皮和胚芽依旧执拗而默不作声。他把一个吻印在纽特的额头。


End file.
